The Return of Percy
by blondebabe11
Summary: 3 years ago, Percy disappeared, leaving Annabeth to blame herself for his vanishing act. But now, as an unconfidant junior, he hides behind his hoodie. What are the chances of Grover finding him at Goode High School? And what happens when Grover discovers that Percy has absolutely no memory of his life prior to three years ago. How will everyone react? How will Annabeth react?
1. Chapter 1

It has been three years. Three years since 14 year old Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, went on a quest. Three years since he never came back. Three years since Aphrodite and Athena convinced Annabeth to stop looking for her best friend, and crush. Three years. Annabeth still remembers the fateful day.

"_Come on, Annabeth! We have to keep going!" said Percy, brushing his black hair from his green eyes. His eyes swirled with concern, as he glanced at Annabeth's leg._

"_Percy, I can't go! I think my leg is broken, and we don't have any nectar or ambrosia left!" said Annabeth, her face paled. When batting a monster, a tree branch had fallen down and landed on Annabeth's leg._

_Percy, noticing her pain, scooped her up with his toned arms. Annabeth looped her arms around his neck, and buried her face in his neck, breathing in his scent. He smelled like the salty air of the ocean. Still running, Percy huffed to catch his breath. They had been running for 30 minutes, and now he was carrying someone else._

"_Annabeth, I see a cave. I'm going to go to it. We can hide there," he said, his face beaded with sweat. Making his way to the cave, he cried out in pain._

"_What wrong, Seaweed Brain?!" asked Annabeth, her voice in panic._

"_My head! It just started pounding more than ever, and I can barely think! Where was I running to?" Percy's eyes furrowed in confusion._

"_The cave! Run to the cave!" screamed Annabeth. Percy ran to the small cave, and he set Annabeth down. He then muttered something about being tired, and he laid down next to Annabeth, who watched him drift off. She laid down herself, and closed her eyes._

_She woke up the next morning, and looked to her side. She sat up abruptly, pain rushing in her leg. She began to panic, after 10 minutes had passed._

"_PERCY!? PERSEUS JACKSON!" screamed Annabeth, her voice full of dread. She whipped her head around, her blonde hair hitting the sides of her face._

"_Calm down, daughter," said a strong, and powerful voice from behind Annabeth. Annabeth turned around, pain surging up and down her leg. Crying out in pain, her vision blurred. The pain and confusion overcame Annabeth, and then she saw black._

_She woke up, and flexed her leg, surprised to feel no pain. She sat up, holding herself up with a hand, rubbing her head with the other hand._

"_Annabeth, daughter, please stay down. Don't use your leg until it is completely healed. It was badly broken before," said the same powerful voice Annabeth heard before she blacked up. Annabeth looked up, and held gaze with a familiar set of swirling grey eyes. The women had honey blonde hair braided down the side of her face, and she wore a white shirt with blue jeans and hiker boots._

"_Lady Athena," bowed Annabeth to her mother. She looked back up, "Where is Percy?"_

"_The sea spawn is gone,"_

"_He isn't…" Annabeth choked back a sob, "…dead…" she squeaked._

"_No, my child, Perseus is not dead. But he isn't coming back. Not for a while at least," Athena's voice was slow and gentle, as she saw tears streak down Annabeth's face._

"_I need to find him!" she wailed, like a small toddler throwing a tantrum. She stood up, all her weight on her good leg, and she started limping out. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and turned around expecting her mother._

_She, instead, saw a woman who was perfect, in all ways. She couldn't decided on what her hair or eye color was, because it was constantly changing. Annabeth felt the power and love surrounding her, and immediately asked "What have you done with Percy, Lady Aphrodite?"_

"_Child, I know you are upset, but I can say that I alone did not do this," she said, her voice like sweet candy. But Annabeth only wanted Percy back safe._

"_Then who else was involved?" whined Annabeth, tears streaming down her face. Dirt was smudged all over her face, sweat beading her neckline. Her hand tightened around her dagger, and her face tightened in anger._

"_Well, Athena, she is most certainly your daughter. Anyway, Annabeth, just know that Percy is safe. You must swear on the river Styx to not go searching for him. When the time is right, he will be found," said Aphrodite, her eyes changing from a sky blue, to a green, which reminded Annabeth of Percy, making her cry more._

"_You swear he will come back?" sobbed Annabeth, her hand loosening on her dagger._

_Aphrodite smiled down at the young 14 year old girl, "I swear on the River Styx, that he will re-enter your life eventually,"_

"_But when?" she said, walking over to her mother, her eyes pleading._

"_Honey, we can't tell you. Just know that he will come back. Now please swear on the river Styx that you will not try to find him," Athena said, placing an arm on Annabeth's shaking shoulder._

"_I…I swear on the river Styx…" Annabeth said, in a small voice. AS she said that, the cave vanished, and she was back at camp half blood, her face streaked with tears and dirt. She looked around, and saw the startled faces, mixed with faces of concern, as people realized that Percy wasn't with her._

_Chiron galloped over, his face deep with sorrow, "Annabeth come with me. I heard about Percy from the gods,"_

Annabeth sniffled, and rubbed her eyes, as she pulled herself back to the present. Aphrodite had promised that Percy would come back, and she had to believe that promise would be kept. Today was the last day at Camp Half Blood, and the satyrs were getting ready to go around the US to different schools, to smell out demi-gods.

Annabeth scanned the crowds, and saw a scrawny satyr, with curly hair and reed piped hanging out of his backpack. He had crutches in his hands, and was talking with his girlfriend, a nymph named Juniper. Grover turned around, saw Annabeth, and waved her over. Making her way through the crowd of half goat, half man beings, Annabeth finally got to Juniper and Grover.

"Grover, your pipes are falling out of your backpack," noted Annabeth, giving him a goodbye hug.

"Stay in touch!" warned Juniper, giving him a kiss on the cheek, making Grover blush.

"Don't worry. I'll IM you both at least once a week," he said, smiling at Annabeth and at Juniper.

"Maybe this year you will find an ultra-powerful super demi-god!" said Juniper, giving Grover a hug.

"Let's hope not," muttered Grover.

"What do you mean?" questioned Juniper, her face full of sadness.

"Well first there was Thalia, and she is a tree now, and then there was, you know, Percy, and nobody knows where he is. Both of which I found. I am no good at protecting children of the big three!" Thalia was the daughter of Zeus, and 10 years ago, when Annabeth was 7, Grover found them, and escorted them back to Camp. Monsters attacked them, and Thalia gave her life to protect them.

"Grover, neither of them were your fault!" said Annabeth, silently thinking that Percy's disappearance was her fault.

"And they aren't your fault either, Annabeth" said Juniper, a serious look in her eyes. Everyone knew that Annabeth blamed herself for Percy going missing, and people have been spending the past 3 years trying to convince her otherwise.

"Okay Juni," said Annabeth, smiling at her.

"I've got to go. I'm off to Goode High School, in NYC," said Grover, giving Juniper a final kiss, and giving Annabeth a hug. He waved, and walked off to catch the van to the city.

"Cross your fingers, Annabeth," said Juniper, as she waved her hand as she left to go back to her tree.

_Every day for the past 3 years_ thought Annabeth, waving back, a faux smile plastered across her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Percy walked up the stairs to Goode High School, his hair messily swept to one side. He shouldered his black backpack, and pulled his green hood over his head. His green eyes shone from under the shadow, and he ignored the small voice in his head saying that he didn't belong.

Over the past few years, he had learned to not listen to that voice, or an enormous migraine that made him pass out would occur. 3 years ago, he woke up in his bed in his mom's apartment in NYC. He had no memories, he couldn't even remember his name. When he walked out of his room, he saw his mother making pancakes. She turned and smiled at him, her brown hair twisted up into a bun.

"_Hi honey," she smiled at her son._

"_Um…" was all Percy could say. He put his hand on his head, and stumbled a little bit. He sat down at the table and his mom came over, a plateful of pancakes and a face full of concern._

"_Honey, are you okay?"_

"_I… I can't remember anything…" Percy said slowly._

"_They told me that this was going to happen soon…" his mom whispered to herself._

"_Who's 'they'?" asked Percy, his green eyes swirling, his black eyebrows furred together in confusion._

"_Nobody, honey. Let me tell you the important things… Your name is Perseus Jackson, but you hate being called Perseus, and you go by Percy. I'm your mother, Sally Jackson. We live in New York City, and you are 14, and you are dyslexic and ADHD," she went on explaining who Percy was, and Percy still couldn't remember anything._

Up to this day, Percy has no memories past what his mother had told him over the years. Now, at 17 years old, he felt like part of his heart was missing. He shrugged off the feeling, and he heard his name being called. He turned around to see his best friend, Zach Velasquez, calling his name. Zach was medium height, around 5'9", but looked small next to Percy, who towered at 6 feet. He had short brown hair, and hazel eyes with specks of gold. He was always goofing around, and always trying to work up the nerve to ask out Aubrey Scott. Aubrey was short, only around 5'2", and had long, red hair, which curled in perfect ringlets. She had small freckles scattered across her nose, and she had big, doe eyes that were a cute baby blue. She was always full of energy, and Percy thought she and Zach would be a perfect couple.

"Hey, Zach!" called Percy, giving Zach a fist bump. The two finished climbing the stairs, and they walked to Percy's locker.

"So was you summer?" asked Zach, leaning against the lockers next to Percy's.

Percy shrugged, "The usual. I spent a lot of time at the beach,"

"Is that why you're so tan, and your arms are the size of Zach's head?" called a voice from behind the two. They turned around, and saw Aubrey. Zach stood up strait, and smiled at her, giving her a hug, asking how her summer was.

"Cheer camp, cheer camp, and hm…. More cheer camp," she replied, giving Percy a hug. Percy hugged back, and closed his locker.

The bell rang, and Percy walked to homeroom with Zach, parting ways with Aubrey.

"So, Perce, when are you going to take off the hood and finally say yes to one of the many girls who ask you out?" said Zach, wiggling his eyebrows up at Percy. Percy shoved him lightly, making Zach stumble a little. Many girls have asked Percy out, but part of Percy felt like he had a crush on somebody he couldn't remember.

"The day you beat me on Swim team," he retaliated, earning fist to the arm.

"Come on, dude, you are like half fish! I don't know how you swim so fast!" he whined, walking into their homeroom. Percy followed, rolling his eyes at Zach.

"I'm just a normal kid, dude. No supernatural power in the water. I'm just better than you," teased Percy, receiving in his hair being messed up more than it already was. He quickly pulled his hood back up.

Truth be told, Percy felt as if he was lying. Some part of him felt connected to the water. He couldn't explain it, but the water made him stronger, and that helped him swim. Of course he didn't tell anyone.

Percy and Zach sat down in the back of the classroom, next to the window. They saw everyone file into the classroom, including some new kid on crutches. The kid stared at Percy, his eyes confused, and a part of his eyes were full of hope and happiness. He couldn't quite see who was under the shadow of the hood, but he could sense this kid was a powerful demigod.

He crutched over and sat in front of Percy and Zach. Zach looked at Percy, and mouthed 'New?' Percy nodded, because he had never seen this kid before today. He knew everyone in the junior year, and a few in the senior, but this boy was new.

He turned around, and said "Hey, I'm Grover. I'm new,"Zach waved and said "Hola! I am Zach, and this is my companion John Jacob jingle Heimer Schmidt,"

"Shut up! My name is Percy," said Percy, his hood still on.

Grover's eyes widened, and he smiled, "Percy... Jackson?" his voice full of excitement, as he stood up just a little.

"Do you know me from somewhere?" asked Percy, cautiously, his eyebrows knit in confusion.

"Ha Ha, very funny Perce," said Grover, rolling his eyes, his smile bigger than Percy thought possible.

Percy looked from a confused Zach, to an expectant Grover, who looked like he just found a missing piece of a puzzle. "Seriously, do you know me?"

"Honestly, Percy, it's not funny anymore..." said Grover, his voice full of hurt. He slowly sat back down.

"Who are you? How do you know me?" asked Percy, but before he could finish, Mrs. Caps walked into the room, and said "Cell phones off, and Percy Jackson: Hood down" Percy took off his hood, and Grover looked at him, his smile completely back. He could see tears collecting in his eyes, but Grover pushed them away. They were tears of happiness.

Grover looked at Percy and quickly whispered, "Meet me outside the building after school,"

Percy wondered who this guy was, and how he knew him...

He really hated his stupid, messed up brain...


	3. Chapter 3

After school, Percy was talking with Zach and Aubrey at Aubrey's locker.

"You should've been there, Aub's. This guy totally knew Percy, and Perce was all like 'who are you? How do you know me? Blah blah blah'" said Zach, retelling the events of homeroom, his voice mocking Percy's voice.

"One, I do not sound like that," Percy aid, making Zach snicker, "and Two, I need to get going. I promised my mom I'd come home right after school, and we don't have swim practice today,"

"Tell me how meeting with that guy went!" called Aubrey, while Zach waved. Zach then started talking to Aubrey about who knows what, trying to get Aubrey to fall in love with him.

Percy opened the doors, and saw Grover standing there, eating an apple. He saw Percy, quickly swallowed his apple. His smile grew.

"Perce! Gods, everybody misses you! Annabeth blames herself about what happened, but nobody blames her. We all knew you would come back one day! Gods of Olympus! I need to contact Chiron! First let's go to your mom's apartment. I contacted her, already."

"Okay, enough of this. Who are you?" asked Percy, irritated by the headache this guy gave him. While Grover talking about Annabeth and Chiron gave him a headache, and he put his hands on his temple, his green eyes full of pain, trying to remember things he couln't.

"You really don't remember?"

"I don't remember ANYTHING!" Percy shouted, before realizing what he said, He groaned and then started walking. For someone on crutches, Grover moved pretty fast.

"What do you mean, Perce?" said Grover, keeping step with Percy.

"Nothing, just forget I said it,"

"Come on, Perce! Tell me!"

"Fine," said Percy, abruptly stopping, "I have no memories. Happy?" He started walking fast again.

"No memories?"

"3 years ago i woke up and i couldn't remember anything," said Percy, pulling his hood up and hiding his face.

After a couple of blocks, the two boys got to Percy's apartment. Percy climbed the stairs, and opened the door.

"MOM!" he shouted, his voice frantic.

"Honey, what's- Grover?!" She came out from her room to the kitchen, seeing Grover, and running over to hug him,

"Hi Mrs. Jackson," he said, hugging back,

"What is going on!?" asked Percy, throwing his backpack on the ground.

"Honey, I can't explain. Neither can Grover. THEY said we couldn't. Grover is going to take you somewhere, where you are going to figure everything out,"

"Is this the same 'THEY' as before?" asked Percy, and Grover nodded, fully understanding.

"Come on, Perce, I'm taking you to Camp Half Blood,"

When Grover said 'Camp Half Blood' Percy got such a bad headache, that his hands flew to his temples, and he bent over in pain. Groaning, Sally ran over to Percy, leading him to a chair. While he was taking deep breaths, trying to control his head, he heard a conversation between his mom and Grover:

Grover: "What's wrong with him!?"

Sally: "This happens when things from his past are mentioned"

Grover: "I'll get him to camp, and he will remember everything, i'm sure"

Sally: "Just keep him safe, please. It kills me to see him this unhappy, he knows he something is missing in his life, but he doesn't know what. I can see it in his eyes"

"Water!" croaked Percy, his head beaded with sweat.

"Here you go honey," said Sally, handing Percy a glass of water.

"So where am I going?"

"A camp," replied Grover.

"I don't even know you, man! Why would I go to a camp with you!?" asked Percy, standing up, crossing his arms protectively.

"There is a chance that you can regain your memory there," said Sally, putting a hand on Percy's back, leading him to the table, back to Grover.

"Okay... Let's go, I guess..." Percy gave his mom a kiss on the cheek, and a big bear hug. Grover smiled, fascinated that even when Percy had no memories, he still loved his mom more than anyone else in the world.

"C'mon" said Grover, who led Percy out the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"PERCY RUN!" screamed Grover, who was sprinting full speed.

Percy's eyes widened in shock as a full sized tree flew over their heads, and crashed in the ground in front of them, blocking their path.

"Percy, run up that hill, and there will be a clearing. Go to it! Don't stop!"

"Grover, I'm not leaving you!"

"No, Percy, we aren't going through this again!"

"Again!?" questioned Percy, still sprinting full speed, his black hair flying.

"Ugh! Never mind! Just run!"

"Nobody is going to get hurt by whatever is chasing us! Understand?"

"Same old Percy,"

Percy shook that off, not wanting to repeat the question 'what' for a millionth time.

As they sprinted up the hill, they saw a huge monster barreling towards them. A huge migraine overcame Percy. His eyes rolled back, and he passed out. Too many suppressed memories were trying to break through. The monster through him over the top.

"Oh, great timing, Perce!" grunted Grover, as he dragged an unconscious Percy past the borders. His head lolled, and his body was slack. Grover was 2 feet from the borders, when the monster came into view. Half man, half bull, the beast ran to his old nemesis, who was currently limp in Grover's arm. The Minotaur barreled towards the two friends. Grover remembered the first time he brought Percy to camp, and Percy dragged Grover into camp. Oh how times have changed. The old Percy would whip out riptide and kill the ugly, monster. _Did Percy didn't even still have riptide?_ Wondered Grover.

The Minotaur roared, and suddenly 20 arrows logged into the monsters head, making it explode into yellow dust. Chiron galloped and put a hand on Grover's shoulder.

"I'll take Percy from here. You are needed at Goode," said Chiron, his face relieved that Percy was finally back.

"Sure Chiron, but you should know... Percy doesn't remember anything. And I mean anything. He passes out when things remind him of his real life. That's why he is out cold. He saw the Minotaur, and the memory knocked him out..." said Grover, helping Chiron get Percy on his back.

"I'll give him something to keep him from passing out. But I am afraid I can't help his memories. He will have to regain them himself, by learning about his father and about Camp, again." Sadness was embedded with each word Chiron said. He was uncomfortable with Percy's lack of knowledge, and newfound shyness. The old Percy was outgoing, and on the road to a powerful future. New Percy wore his hood to cover his face, and he had no idea of the power inside of him.

"I can't just leave! I'm his protector. Twice now!" said Grover, shuffling his feet. He couldn't leave Percy in his time of distress. He could never forgive himself.

"You will have to leave. He won't be mad at you, and there might be more demi-gods at Goode High School. I will let you know immediately when Percy remembers his past. I swear," Chiron put a fatherly arm on Grover's shoulder, and nodded at him, letting him know he had nothing to worry about.

"IM me about his progress," said Grover. He looked at Percy, who was lifeless on Chiron's back, his shaggy black hair sticking up all messily. Grover whimpered, and looked at Chiron, who gave a small nod. Grover said good bye to Chiron, and started to jog off, to get back to Goode, and tell Sally Percy is safely at camp. Well… as safe as Percy could arrive at camp. _Unconscious 2 for 2_ though Grover, who shook his head at Percy, his best friend.

"Welcome home, Perseus," whispered Chiron, before galloping to the Big House, using the darkness of the night as a blanket. He didn't want the campers freaking out over Percy. They would have plenty of time for that tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Percy awoke in a strange bed, in an even stranger room. He looked to his right and saw a man in a tweeted jacket and a wheelchair. He sat up, and swept his hair to the side with his hand. He pulled up his hood, covering his eyes like he always did.

"Hello, Perseus'" he said, his voice filling Percy with joy, but Percy didn't know why.

"Percy," he automatically corrected, sitting u, and rubbing his temples. The man handed Percy a drink in a golden goblet, and when Percy gave it a strange look, the man laughed, and said "It will keep you from passing out on us,"

Percy downed the drink, and proceeded to cough a bit, before saying "Sorry, sometimes my head hurts so much that I kinda, sorta, pass out..."

"No need to be sorry my boy," said the man, smiling down at Percy, his eyes full of bliss and pride. He said that sentence as if he knew Percy was constantly apologizing for things that wasn't his fault.

"If you don't mind me asking, who are you? ... and where am I?" asked Percy, feeling a twinge of guilt when the man looked hurt. Percy picked up a glass of water, and felt the power sinking into his body as he drank the liquid.

"Yes I assume you wouldn't remember me. I'm Chiron, and I'm the activities director here. You are at Camp Half Blood, a training camp for children of the gods,"

Percy chocked on the water he was drinking, "Gods!?"

"Greek Gods, to be precise,"

"Okay… and who are the Greek gods?" asked Percy, his eyebrows scrunching together as a headache formed in his head, clogging his thoughts.

"There are twelve Olympian gods: Hermes, Hephaestus, Apollo, Ares, Dionysus, Aphrodite, Artemis, Athena, Demeter and Hera. The Big Three, or most powerful gods, are Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, though Hades is not an Olympian god," said Chiron, as if he had said that speech more times than he could count.

"Who is my parent, then?"

Chiron smiled, as if he knew, but instead he said "You need to be claimed by a god, and the gods tell me a special event is going to take place at tonight's campfire, and I imagine that it might be your claiming, But we can't know until tonight. Can you stand, Percy?"

Percy nodded his head, and swung his legs to the side. He stood up, his legs a little shaky, but nothing he couldn't handle. Then a thought struck him, "That boy I traveled here with... Grover... is he okay?"

"Yes, he is fine. I sent him back to Goode,"

"Okay... so where do I need to go?"

"Just walk around camp. Make new friends; acquaint yourself with old, perhaps. I need to talk with the gods, to ask a few questions. I will meet up with you in 30 minutes," responded Chiron, leading Percy outside. Before Percy could question Chiron about what he meant when he said 'meet up with old friends', he smelt the comfortable smell of strawberries, and he saw beautiful Greek temples; 12 to be specific. One gleamed in the sunlight a golden yellow, and others had barbed wire strung around the fence. Percy felt attached to a low, grey building, with seashells sprinkled around. He could imagine living in there, the smell of the sea rocking him to sleep. The vague glimpse quickly vanished, leaving a migraine in its spot. He looked and saw a giant rock climbing wall, with what seemed to be lava protruding from the top. He waved to Chiron, and he made sure his hood was pulled up, concealing his face in a shadow.

He was walking around, ignoring the pointed fingers, stares, and whispers when a big, ugly looking girl, with rotting brown hair and bloody brown eyes stepped to him, with a small army of ugly looking girls, all with the same sneer flanking each side.

"Hey Newbie," she snarled, her voice sending a message to Percy's fogged brain, that said DANGER! Percy looked to the ground, not daring to meet her gaze. He was never good at dealing with bullies. Zach had used to stick up for Percy, who had no issue with being pushed around. He knew he should stick up for himself, but when he fought he felt a weird sense of comfort, as is he had fought a million times, against things more powerful than a simple bully. He hated feeling comfort in fighting, so he avoided it as much as possible.

"Leave me alone" Percy mumbled, his voice barely audible, his head looking down.

"It's rude not to look someone in the eyes," she hissed, one of her army girls walking over to him and holding his arms behind his back. Percy tried to shake off the girl, but her hands were locked tightly, restraining him. He had to fight, he couldn't simply wiggle out. But he refused to fight, especially these kids who seemed to want him to fight them.

A crowd started to gather, and a few people gasped, realizing that only one other boy had hair that color, and hair that messy.

"Look up, Newbie!" said The Girl. Percy kept looking at the ground, until someone punched his arms and grumbled to 'look up'. Percy, reluctantly, looked up to meet her in the eye. She gasped, and the girl holding Percy's arms back released his arms, and stepped back, as if Percy had the plague.

"What wrong?" asked Percy, loud enough for people to see him.

"SOMEONE GET ANNABETH!" screamed someone from the crowd of onlookers.

"Percy?" carefully asked The Girl.

"How do you know my name!?" questioned Percy.

"How do you not know mine?" she said slowly, while muttering rang throughout the crowds of people.

"It's him! It's Percy Jackson!" Percy heard someone say. He looked at the voice to see a thin, beautiful girl with silky black hair, like a veil of night, and big blue eyes, that were full of love. She ran up to him, and wrapped her hands around him, closing him in a hug.

"Perce, where have you been?" she asked, letting him go from her death grip of a hug. Percy stiffened, his eyebrows scrunching together. He pulled his hood back up, disregarding the confused stare of the beautiful girl. He took a step back, defensively.

"Clarisse, I don't understand…" said the thin girl, her eyes full of hurt. Percy was tired of causing pain in others.

"Silena, I don't think he remembers us,"

"Impossible!" said Silena, tears forming at her eyes

"I'm sorry, but I don't know anyone here. How does everyone know my name?"

"Percy, you honestly don't remember?" said Silena, looking him strait in his covered eyes.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled.

"We can't let Annabeth know!" Silena whispered, her eyes full of concern and protection, "She will be heartbroken!"

"Can't let me know what?"


	5. Chapter 5

"Tell me what?" Annabeth asked again, tapping her foot impatiently. She noticed some kid standing next to Clarisse and Silena, his hood covering his face, and even if there wasn't a shadow covering his face, he was studying his feet.

"Who is that? I can't see him… Is he new?" Annabeth asked, taking a step to the kid, but was cut off by Silena, who screamed.

Annabeth covered her ears and asked "What the hell, Silena?"

Silena thought hard about a distraction, before she said, "Come with me!"

"What do you mean? Why did you scream?!"

"NO TIME FOR EXPLANATION!" shouted Silena, taking Annabeth's hand and dragging her away. As the think black haired girl ran away, with Annabeth in toll, Clarisse turned to Percy, her face in a sneer.

"Listen up, Jackson. Stop goofing off, and fight me. What the hell, you disappear for 3 years, and come back and think that we will just stop fighting!? Oh, no! Ares isn't that easy!" she shouted, pushing Percy's shoulders. Percy took defense steps back, his head still fixed on the ground.

Clarisse stopped pushing, and Percy looked up, meeting her eyes. Her jaw went slack, "You seriously don't remember?"

"I promise. I don't remember anything!" Percy through his hands up in the air, irritated. He didn't like everybody staring at him, he didn't like the looks of disbelief, and he certainly didn't like the whispers of his name. "Do you people know me, or something!?"

"Percy, swear on the River Styx that you don't know me, or anyone else here!" Clarisse's eyes were full of seriousness, and although Percy didn't know what Styx was, he assumed it was serious.

"I assume that this 'Styx' is important?" Percy questioned, scratching his head.

"Oh gods…." Percy heard people say in the crowd. He turned to the crowd, and people were staring. He saw two kids who looked identical, with brown curly hair and brown eyes, but one was a little taller. One had his arms wrapped protectively around a girl with soft green eyes, not like Percy's striking green eyes. Her eyes resembled grass, more than the ocean. She had short, shoulder length brown hair. She looked like she was going to cry. She saw a boy with blonde hair, sky blue eyes, and a bow in his hands. Percy saw many more faces, some sad, some confused. A group of kids with stormy grey eyes, like Annabeth's, stared at Percy, trying to figure out Percy's memory issue, and trying to figure out how to solve it.

"Yes, Jackson, it is the most sacred oath ever. If you fail to upkeep your promise on the Styx… well just know that there are things worse than death…" she trailed off, making Percy shudder inwardly.

"Okay… I swear on the River… Styx? Yeah Styx. I swear on the river Styx that I don't have any memories of this camp or any of you, as of now. I hope that I'll regain my memories from 3 years ago and earlier, but I don't know. I was told that I might find answers here," Percy replied.


	6. Chapter 6

"Not. Good," said the taller look alike, stepping forward. Percy's stare offset the boy, and he said "Hey Perce... I'm Travis,"

"And I'm Connor," said the other boy. His smile would have been mischievous, but he was frowning, thinking about Percy.

"Sons of Hermes, the god of thieves, merchants, travelers, messengers, etc" they finished, making everyone roll their eyes. Obviously they introduced themselves in this manor often.

"I'm Katie," softly stated the girl, her arms around Travis. "My mom is Demeter, the goddess of harvest and plants,"

"I bet you don't remember me. I'm Will, son of Apollo. God of archery, medicine, poetry, music, and a bunch of other stuff,"

"My name is Percy, and i assume you all know me. I don't know who my dad is..." said Percy, making Clarisse roll her eyes.

"Well something tells me we aren't supposed to say, if nobody else has told you..." said Katie, her voice nervously looking at the sky, as if someone was going to smite her.

"Maybe we can get you to remember..." mumbled Clarisse, picking up a sword that was lying haphazardly on the ground. Percy's eyes widened, as he took a step back.

"What are you doing...?" he asked cautiously, scared of the answer.

"Take out riptide," Clarisse said, as if Percy knew what Riptide was.

"Take out that thing that sucks swimmers to sea? How am I supposed to do that?" asked Percy, his hands in his pockets. He was playing with the little pen in his pocket, which never seemed to vanish. It always came back, but Percy hated writing in pen, so he never used it.

"What are you playing with?" asked Will, motioning to his hand in his pocket.

Connor and Travis smiled.

Percy shrugged, "A pen" he stated.

"Take it out, Jackson" said Clarisse, spinning the sword in her hand.

Percy took it out, and handed it to her.

"I don't want it," she said, annoyed. She looked at Percy, irritated by what he didn't know.

Percy tried giving to others, but everyone had the same response. Shrugging, he put it back in his pocket.

"Perce, take out your pen, and read what it says on the side,"

"I'm not very good at reading..." Percy was embarrassed that he was dyslexic, and didn't tell anyone, except of course Zach and Aubrey, who he missed.

"Try it," said Katie, her voice encouraging.

Percy pulled put the pen, and read the words 'Anaklusmos' which he was able to translate into Riptide. His eyes widened.

"Riptide?" he said, his voice rising like it would in a question.

"Uncap your pen," suggested Travis, with a nod from Connor. Percy uncapped it and it turned into a 3 foot long, glowing bronze sword. He dropped his pen/sword, and took a step away from it, as if it was plagued.

"Pick it up and fight!" said Clarisse. Percy tried to object, but Clarisse grunted, and took a swing at Percy, who rolled out of the way, landing at his sword. He picked it up, and noticed that his hood fell down. He went to pull it back up, but Clarisse swing her sword, and Percy deflected it perfectly, as if he had done it before. They went back and forth, Clarisse on offense, Percy on defense. At one point, Percy went in, twisted his sword around Clarisse's hilt, and pushed down. Her sword clambered to the ground. He hadn't noticed he was giving her his deluxe-sneer. She smiled and said "You are definitely Percy Jackson,"

He put the cap back on his sword, and it turned into a pen again. Putting the sword/pen in his pocket, he pulled his hood back up.

"Why do you always wear your hood up?" asked Connor. Percy shrugged and said "I don't know, I don't really like the attention?"

"You have changed," said Travis, smiling.

"So do you remember?" asked Clarisse, who picked up the sword again.

"No?" said Percy, who had a massive headache.

"Try the lake!" said Will, earning smiles and nods from the rest.

"What do you mean...?"

"You'll see, Jackson," replied Clarisse, grabbing Percy's hair and dragging him to the lake. She might not be as tall as Percy, but she acted as if she was feet above Percy. Percy would've walked to the lake, without the hair grabbing.

"In" said Clarisse, as the others caught up with the two.

"No," said Percy. Clarisse was crazy. He was going to be wet, and the air was cold. He didn't want a messed up brain AND hypothermia.

"Gods, you are stubborn!" complained Clarisse, and gave Percy a shove. Percy fell into the water with a splash, and his hair swirled around him, but he noticed it was dry. He felt his body, and realized he was dry. Completely dry, as the water swirled around him.

Something was wrong...

But something was definitely right.


	7. Chapter 7

His head pounded so much, and when he looked up, Percy saw Silena, and the blonde haired girl. She looked down at the water, and saw Percy. She screamed, and jumped in. Percy swam up, his head breaking surface.

"Percy! They promised you would come back, and you did!" she threw his arms around him.

Still swimming, he looked her in the eyes, his head worse than ever. He wished that he would just pass out.

"Percy why are you looking at me like that? I haven't changed that much in 3 years..." she said starting to panic.

"Sorry, Annabeth, but Percy has no memories..." said Silena, sweetly, not wanting to hurt Annabeth's heart.

Tears rolled down Annabeth's face, and she crawled out of the lake. She started to run away, and Percy wadded out of the lake and started to run.

"Where are you going?" called Will.

"To Annabeth!" Percy called back, still running.

"Do you remember!?" asked Silena, a smile on her face.

"No, but I have to do this!"

Percy found Annabeth, and she was crying. Her shoulders were shaking, and she turned to meet Percy's eyes. She started talking right away, "How could you not remember? We took you in. You were 12. You were here for 2 years. Then you left. Aphrodite and Athena told me you would come back. And now you are back, but you aren't. You have the same green eyes, and black hair, but you don't know. You just don't-"

Percy kissed her. A soft kiss, that stopped time in its tracks. All Percy could think about was the setting sun, encircling their embrace, concealing them from the world. All that mattered was here and now.

As their lips touched, Annabeth inhaled Percy's ocean breeze scent. Percy pulled back and smiled, his lips tingled.

"Do you remember?" Annabeth asked quietly.

"No, but something felt right,"

"I'm Annabeth, Perce. We were on a quest before you vanished, 3 years ago,"

Percy all the sudden couldn't stand. His head hurt too much. He reached up and grabbed his head, trying to squeeze out the pain. He cried out in pain, while doubling over, falling down in agony.

"Percy, what's wrong!?" Annabeth called, the scene to familiar for her. She almost fell back into the memory from 3 years ago, but she stood her ground, and kept herself in the present. She wasn't letting Percy get away from her. Not again. Never again.

"My...head..." Percy blacked out. The memories all came rushing back. He remembered everything, and everyone. The memories broke the dam, and they came flooding back. He remembered the nasty monsters he had killed, he remembered saving Grover in the sea of monsters, he remembered summers at Camp, battling with Annabeth.

He remembered kissing Annabeth.

Annabeth.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Percy wake up! Please, wake up!" Annabeth was shaking his shoulders, splashing Percy with lake water. Last time Percy passed out on Annabeth, he lost his memory. She was shaking with nerves.

Percy groaned, and she let out a nervous breath.

At least he wasn't dead.

_Please, Please Mother. Give him his memories back!_ Annabeth prayed, shutting her eyes tight.

"Annabeth," Percy croaked, his eyes still squeezed tight. Annabeth let out a nervous laugh, and pushed a lock of his raven, black hair out of his face. She missed his hair.

He gasped, and his eyes shot open. He sat up hastily, and looked around. "What... what happened... I... I

remember..." he whispered to himself, a smile spreading slowly across his face. Annabeth got up, brushed her hands off, and helped Percy up. He pulled her into a tight hug. She squeezed Percy so tight, it looked like her life depended on it.

"Percy" she sobbed tears of joy into Percy's shoulder, "You're back! You're really back!"

"I love you, Annabeth. I was told if I could find my way back to you twice, that we would have a chance together," he said, his chin resting on her blonde hair that was messily thrown onto a ponytail. He inhaled her scent, hoping to never forget it again.

"That's why you left? I thought it was my fault!"

"Never! I didn't think I would lose my memories, and I certainly didn't think I would be gone for 3 years,"

Annabeth looked up at Percy, and she pressed her lips against his.

"What is going on here?" asked Silena, hearts flying from her eyes. Will wolf whistled, while the Stoll's took pictures.

"He remembers!" said Annabeth, taking his face and kissing him once more.

Percy wrapped his arms around her waist, and she jumped up on him.

"Keep it clean, guys" said Katie, blushing.

"Oh gods, my head doesn't hurt! It feels so calm! I'm not in pain!" said Percy, celebratory. He spun Annabeth around, and she laughed and told Percy to let her down.

"I remember!" he said.

"I knowwwww" she giggled. She hasn't been nearly as happy in 3 years. Her grey eyes swirled, and she looked deep into Percy's wonderful,, sea green eyes. She could drown in those eyes. She needed a dose of those eyes for the past 3 years…she finally got her dose.

She felt complete, her body close against Percy's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As the sun set, the group went to the campfire, Annabeth and Percy hand in hand.

Percy saw Chiron, and jogged over.

"Hello, Percy,"

"I remember, Chiron!" he said, giving Chiron a hug. "Why didn't you tell me who I was?"

"The gods told me you had to figure out yourself,"

"Okay... so what is the big surprise at the campfire?"

"Well, nothing. I had to hope that you would be claimed if you didn't remember by now. I assumed all the memories would work its way back, being here,"

"That it did,"

"Welcome back, Percy,"

"Good to be back, Chiron,"

Percy looked around, taking in every last drop of his camp. His camp, his home. He would never forget this place again. He looked over at Annabeth, and his heart did a triple back flip.

Annabeth was finally his girlfriend, and he loved it.

Every piece has fallen into place. The puzzle was complete. He was home, and he was safe. No longer would he hide under his hoodie. He was Percy Jackson, and he was the son of Poseidon. He was not a nobody. He wouldn't allow people to push him around again. Not on his watch.


End file.
